


Rude

by svnthsense



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-14 21:51:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14777894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/svnthsense/pseuds/svnthsense
Summary: “Donghyuck was rude and nothing else”





	1. Prologue

There he was, sitting on the top of the bleachers, his head resting in his hands, crying his eyes out.

This wasn't the same donghyuck that roamed the corridors with his head held high like a lion looking down on his prey. 

He was, for once, vulnerable.

Afraid of getting yelled at, I acted like I hadn't seen him at all and walked on, praying he hadn't seen me.

But he had.


	2. 01

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A rude encounter

I had always liked quiet places.  
They gave you time to be with yourself and think. Right now I had decided the quiet was the perfect place to get some work done.

So when my usual quiet time in the library was interrupted by a group of rowdy boys, you can tell I was less than impressed.

At the front of this group was donghyuck, the school's famous rude boy. 

I pretended not to see them as I casually drank from my water bottle as he sauntered around the isles for a minute, it's not like he was going to read anything, he could barely talk properly.

He ran his hands over the rows of books with his posse lurking close behind.

What were they doing here?

As donghyuck came to the end of an isle close by me, we made brief eye contact before I looked away and concentrated on my books once again.

But that wouldn't make him want to leave me alone, it would make him want to come closer. Which he did.

'Amara! Long time no see!' He came bouncing over. This wasn't going to be good..   
'I seen you at registration.' I gave him a side eyed glance, trying to remain calm.

'Yeah but that was ages ago!' He took one of the chairs beside me and leaned in close with his head on his hands.

I shuffled my seat away and kept my eyes down. 'It was only a few hours.'

'Still that's ages.' He leaned in close so I could feel his breath on my face and his gaze burning through me.

Thankfully, but also not thankfully, the rest of his posse decided to join him and I no longer felt his breath on me.  
'Hyuck what are you doing talking to a piece of trash like Amara?' His friend Jaemin scoffed.

Rude.

I kept my eyes down but cursed under my breath to which donghyuck glanced back at me.

'She's not trash she's merely a peasant to us.' He chuckled.  
'Well then let's leave, I wouldn't want to catch a disease.' Jeno, another friend, whined while looking down at me.

Donghyuck got up to leave but as he did he must have decided to do something to somewhat impress his friends for he took my bottle of water and threw it in my face and laughed at me.

'Peasant.' I heard one of the group spot at me before walking away.

I ran my hand over my face to wipe away the water that was dripping off me.

That boy had to be the devil in disguise.


	3. 02

I met up with my friend Kori coincidentally after leaving the after attempting to dry myself off from my earlier ordeal.

'Amara what happened? Why are you all wet?'

'Ask him.' I said pointing at donghyuck who was leaning against a locker close by.

'Donghyuck? What did he do?'  
'Threw my water bottle over me..' I looked down at the ground feeling rather embarrassed.

'That prick!' Kori said, coming to my defence as usual. I smiled at her. 'He can't treat you like this, I'm going to say something.' 

She stormed off before I could process what she was doing and before I knew it she had pushed her way through his friends and slapped him across the face shouting; 'Don't do that to Amara ever again or there'll be trouble, understood?'

Donghyuck merely looked down on her, smirking. 'Oh I'm so scared of a little girl and her peasant friend, oh eomma save me.' He pretended to cower and cry as Kori stood giving him a death stare.

'It's not a warning hyuck it's a promise.' And with that she sauntered back over to me. 'Let's go.' She said as she grabbed my arm and dragged me away.

I could hear laughter from the group and I glanced back to see donghyuck staring after us, smiling.

—

'He's so rude I hate him!' Kori said as we stood in the music rooms at lunch.

'Mmmhmm.' I nodded as I ate my sandwich and ran my fingers over the piano.

'Why does he have friends I hope he gets run over by a bus!' She screamed. Good job these walls were soundproof.

'I hate him too but I wouldn't wish death on him.'  
'Why? He's a no good, rude, fuckboy, stupid little bitch!' She screamed again.

'Are you calm now?' I said as I laughed at her, covering my mouth which was full of sandwich.  
'Yeah, can I scream again just to make sure?'

I put down my lunch and plugged my ears as she screamed for a third time.

'Okay I think I'm done.' We both laughed. 'Hey, Amara I have to go I forgot I told Taeil I'd meet him now, will you be okay?'

Taeil was Kori's boyfriend, they'd been together for two years and he some how had put up with her for that long. I'd known her for 8 years and I struggled at times but Taeil kept calm with her all the time, how he did it I just don't know.

'Yeah I'll be fine thanks, I might just stay here and mess around for a while.'

She turned to leave but stopped in the doorway. 'Oh and Amara? Be careful and stay away from donghyuck okay?'  
'Okay eomma.' I whined at her mockingly as she laughed and closed the door.


	4. 03

I continued eating while I played around with they keys of the grand piano.

When I finished my sandwich I began to play 'so so' by baek a yeon.

I began singing and I closed my eyes as I became lost in the music.

I thought I heard the door open and close softly when I was playing but I put it down to my imagination and kept singing.

When I ended the song I sat with my eyes closed for a while enjoying the silence the small music room had to offer.

When the bell rang I packed up my things and made my way to my next class; art.

Art was a hobby of mine that, like music, I could get lost in and spend hours doing. The various different ways that you could paint or draw one object fascinated me and was something I enjoyed.

I entered the class and took my seat towards the back. 

You may expect someone who enjoys art to sit at the front of the class but I liked the back because it meant that no one was breathing down my neck, looking at what I was doing. So I sat at the back so I could breath down other people's backs and look at their work and make improvements to mine based off their mistakes.

My seat neighbour Renjun came and took his seat near me which meant that donghyuck was here too. Usually we would talk to each other briefly from time to time but today we didn't speak as he was friends with donghyuck and he was there in the library when I was soaked.

I don't understand people sometimes and how they will talk away to you one day and the next do say nothing or do anything as someone mistreats you. The world confuses me sometimes.

We took out our pages of work as our teacher told us to carry on with what we were doing from the previous lesson.

I was paining a portrait of my halmoni and Renjun was doing one of Chenle, one of his close friends who was also friends with donghyuck, unfortunately. I don't get why people as nice as them could be friends with someone like donghyuck.

I got a jar of water and some watercolour paints from the back of the class and began painting again.

I was almost finished and I just needed to add some more details to her eyes. The piece had taken me hours upon hours and I had spent numerous days cooped up in my room working on it to make sure it was perfe—

Water began pouring down the page and the colour began to spread. My jar of water has been tipped over.

I turned around to see no other that donghyuck smirking at me. 'What's your friend gonna do to me now peasant?'

I turned back around, tears in my eyes, as I tried to save my work from being drowned but it's life was gone and it was ruined. 

I tried to accept this and calm myself down but anger rose up inside me and I could help myself any longer. 

I couldn't let him treat me like this—


	5. 04

I leaned up from my seat and lunged myself at an unsuspecting donghyuck.

I grabbed him by the neck and shoved him against the back wall, hitting his head off a display in the process.

When I steadied myself, my grip still firmly concentrated on his neck I began shouting at him.

'That took me hours do you know that? Do you know how much work I put into that? You've ruined all my hard work. That was a picture of my halmoni! How would you like it if I destroyed your work you idiot?'  
'Go ahead you little bitch I don't give a shit.'

I spat in his face before our teacher along with some other students tried to tear my grip off donghyuck.

It didn't take much as I let go and collapsed in a messy heap on the floor and began crying my eyes out.   
'You bastard,' I said in between sobs. 'I hate you!' I looked up at him and yelled.

'That's enough Amara, why don't we take a walk to the principles?' My teacher helped me up from the floor as I continued to cry. 'The two of you.' She said noticing the smirk on donghyucks face which quickly faded.

I cried all the way to the principles office as my teacher held my arm and donghyuck walked silently behind.

We entered the office and took a seat as our teacher explained to the principle what had happened.

'Amara this isn't like you? What's gotten into you?'  
'He ruined my picture!' I put my head in my hands and continued to cry. I probably sounded like a child.

'It's not like it's a big deal I mean it's only a painting you can just redo it.' Donghyuck muttered.  
'Shut up you prick, that took me hours to do, I was almost done too! Why do you always have to pick on me?' I sobbed.

I heard him scoff and I lurched at him again, swinging at him. I heard my fist connect with his jaw but my vision was blurry with tears and I was then pulled away by my teacher.   
'I hate you!' I screamed.  
'Good, I hate you too!' He yelled back. I thought that I his eyes glitter with faint tears but I was probably seeing things.

I collapsed once again and kept crying as donghyuck was led out of the room and presumably to the nurses office.

I sat in the principles office for what seemed like an eternity as the principle tried to calm me down.

I don't know why he always picked on me. I had done nothing wrong. My parents said it was because he liked me but would you throw water in someone's face and ruin their painting just because you liked them? I don't think so.

I put it down to one thing; donghyuck was rude and nothing else.


End file.
